


Toothpaste Kisses

by Itsbadgerbadgermushroom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom/pseuds/Itsbadgerbadgermushroom
Summary: Also posted at https://itsbadgerbadgermushroom.tumblr.com/post/170086015233/toothpaste-kissesRecommended Listening: Toothpaste Kisses by The Maccabees





	Toothpaste Kisses

It was moments like this, in the stillness of the morning before the town started bustling with life, that you yearned for. The light that slipped through the cracks of the shutters arrived later and later with each passing day – soon there would be nothing. A never-ending darkness that would blanket Lestallum, a night that would not end. You clung to the daylight while you could, savouring the kiss of the sun each morning and bidding it a mournful goodbye each evening, in the knowledge that this would not last for much longer. But for now, you were content; content listening to the slow and steady breathing to your left. Content watching the sleeping form beside you get some well needed rest. His straw coloured hair covered his face, hiding the scattered freckles mapped across his nose. You ached at the thought of him leaving in a couple of days time. He visited whenever he could, sometimes for a day but never longer than four. It wasn’t ideal, but it was enough. You sat up, swinging your legs gently outside of the bed, trying not to wake your boyfriend and crept to the bathroom.

Prompto awoke to the sound of rain, no, a running shower – that was it – and gentle humming. He allowed a smile to spread across his face. “She’s already awake” he thought. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants he followed the noise. As he reached the bathroom the noise of the shower stopped and he entered the room to find you finishing off wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel.

“Looks like I was 10 seconds too late…” He smirked, with a cheeky glint in his vivid blue eyes.

“Sucks to be you, huh?” You replied jokingly.

He reached out a hand to you, helping you out of the shower and placed a kiss on the end of your nose, laughing as you scrunched your face in response.

“I don’t believe you’ve wished me ‘good morning’ yet…” You pouted.

“Well I was going to but SOMEONE had already got out of the shower” Prompto gave you a cheeky pat on the bum.

“Prom!” You exclaimed, feigning horror. He still had the ability to make your face glow hot whenever he touched you or made a joke that was even remotely inappropriate.

He gave you a wink while reaching for his toothbrush (the one that you bought for him as a sign that you wanted him to call this place home when he was back in town) and proceeded to squeeze out some toothpaste, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. You watched him intently, stifling a giggle. You took such delight in watching him doing even the most mundane of tasks, simply because it was him doing them. He has such a unique charm that makes you fall more and more in love with him each day. He caught you watching him the mirror.

“I see you peeping (Y/N)”

“Me?” You exclaimed “Never!” Reaching for your own toothbrush you began to brush your teeth, a comfortable silence falling between you both. Prompto spent the entire time pulling faces at you in the mirror, causing you to nearly choke on your toothpaste as you both erupted into a fit of giggles. Toothbrushes safely back in their holder, Prompto placed his hands on your arms and looked into your (E/C) eyes. He smiled, almost into himself, and tried desperately to hide the look of sadness in his eyes.

“Prom?” Your voice was barely above a whisper “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” He lied.

“Hey, come on, talk to me…” You coaxed.

“It’s just… The thought of leaving you again. It sucks you know? I’m tired of missing people all the time. First Noct, then Iggy and Gladio… and now you. Knowing that I’m not going to see you for weeks… it just really fucking sucks…”

“Oh Sweetie…” you soothed wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning into him for a hug.

“I miss you so much when you’re not around… I’ll be gone again in two days.”

“Then let’s make the most of that time, live in the now. We’ll do whatever you want to do, just say the word.” You hated seeing your usual happy-go-lucky boyfriend look so sad.

He studied your face, almost like he was seeing it for the first time, taking in your every feature. The exact colour of your face, the shape of your nose, memorising every curve and contour. He cupped your cheeks in both hands and placed a soft kiss to your lips.

“Mmmm” you hummed “Tastes like toothpaste.”

Prompto chuckled. “You want another?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
